


Mindcrack Drabbles

by kappa77



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any short drabble (3 sentences or longer) that I've done on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pyro/Baj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the-iceman-mycroft asked:  
> Pyro/Baj, anything plix

"Baaaaaaaj, stop eating so we can go plaaaaaay," Pyro pouted, even though he knew Baj couldn’t see him.

"Okay, okay, stop sounding like your in that new Disney movie."

"…Do you wanna build a- hey! Stop whacking me with your sword!"


	2. Nebris/Etho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Nebtho, Nebris got flowers for Etho

For a moment, both men are silent with Nebris blushing violently, holding out a brightly colored bouquet of flowers that he picked up on the way to Etho’s, and Etho standing in shock.

Then Etho surges forward, tackling Nebris with a large hug, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

"Thanks Nebris," he mumbles into his neck, finally feeling Nebris wrap his arms around his waist.


	3. Nebris/Etho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Nebtho, Etho gets sick

Etho didn’t remember much of his surroundings when he got the flu. The world around him seemed distorted, his head had felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, and after the pink enderman, he wasn’t sure what was a hallucination and what wasn’t.

He sure as hell hoped that the figure dressed in grays and blacks wasn’t a figment of his imagination.


	4. Nebris/Etho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jack-is-a-fucking-unicorn asked:  
> Nebtho, cuddly fluffy Flower meadow. Yes, Nebtho is nice.

"Only you would find the biggest plains biome with the largest flower meadow," Nebris said, turning to his head toward Etho, who just blushed in response.

For the rest of the day, Etho dragged (a very willing) Nebris throughout the entire meadow and raved about the different types of flowers to Nebris, who didn’t hear anything cause he was too focused on Etho’s face.

When the sun started to set and the two ran for shelter from the mobs, Nebris pulled a flower crown seemingly out of no where and placed it onto of Etho’s head.


	5. Beef/Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bio-at asked: team f1 coffeeshop in which kurt is the barista!!!

"Um, I, uh, here’s your coffee," Kurt stuttered out, practically throwing the coffee into Beef’s hands.

"… Thanks Kurt," Beef said uneasily, wondering what had gotten his friend so nervous, especially since Kurt was acting just fine when he entered the coffee shop.

It wasn’t until he got outside did he notice that, instead of his name written on the white coffee cup, a telephone number had been scribbled on along with the message, “Call me? -Kurt”.

Beef had on the biggest grin as he walked down the street and plugged the number into his phone.


	6. Nebris/Etho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Nebtho, Medieval AU (if you still do this)

With one last shove, Prince Nebris had disarmed his sparring parnter and with that, he turned toward his knights, most of whom were looking at him with awe.

"I dare say none of you can defeat me, but if any of you are willing, I will gladly take any of you on," Nebris boasted, arms spread wide.

At first no one said anything, then one knight with silver-white hair strode forward right up to the Prince, red lips in a clear smirk, and said, “I , Sir Etho, challenge Prince Nebris.”


	7. Millbee/Etho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voufreail asked:  
> Millbee/Etho, in an Olympics!AU?

Of all the things Millbee expected to run into at Sochi 2014, this certainly wasn’t one of them, especially on the night he was supposed to meet up with Etho.

"Uh, hey Etho, the door knob on my hotel room broke off on this side, but somehow not on the other side so I’m stuck in here so I may be late for our date and I’m re-"

"Don’t worry Millbee, you’re knight in shining armor will come save you from the big bad door," Etho said, ignoring Millbee’s sputtering as he exited his room.


	8. Guude/Etho/BdoubleO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> OOGE preparing to go on a road trip together

"You got the food, guy?" Guude asked, head half in the car’s trunk, trying to make everything fit.

Etho shook the two large plastic bags in his hands and replied, “Yeah.”

"Great, hop in!" Bdubs shouted from the driver’s seat, honking the horn so loudly, Guude jumped and hit his head on the trunk’s door.


	9. Beef/Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bio-at asked:  
> ok ok, how about team F1 frozen au where kurt is elsa (he is iceman, after all)

Beef tucked his helmet under his arm and knocked on the garage door for what felt like the tenth time that week, “Kurt, do you wanna go race cars?”

"… go away Beef."

Beef sighed, “Okay bye.”


	10. Guude/BdoubleO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> redyellowgirl asked:  
> OOG in a medieval AU! 
> 
> Inspired by: http://youtu.be/rt4CQc1MSso

Guude looked at his partner on the other side of the fire pit, “Do you really think we have enough strength to take down the king?”

Bdubs looked up from staring at the food cooking on the flames and swiveled his head around to look at the rest of the camp, at their brothers.

He looked back at Guude, who was looking more nervous than usual, and said, “Maybe, but one things for sure, our tyrant isn’t only going to be the only person to remember when his serfs revolted against him - everyone will.”


	11. Kurt/Zisteau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bio-at asked:  
> team f1 coffeeshop in which kurt is the barista!!! 
> 
> ...but I accidentally did Kurt/Zisteau coffee shop AU

"Okay, here is your receipt aaaaaaaand I just need your name," Kurt said, looking up at the (extremely handsome) blond customer in front of him.

"Zisteau."

"… Okay Z, your coffee will be ready in just a minute."


	12. Nebris/Etho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Nebtho, Morning cuddles

The first thing Etho remembered when he woke up was the large project he needed to finish and the videos he needed to record that day.

The second thing he noticed was how Nebris was half on top of him, curled up like a large cat, radiating heat like a furnace.

"Maybe that stuff can wait,: Etho thought to himself as he wrapped an arm around Nebris’ waist and closed his eyes.


	13. Pause/Beef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dammitthejims asked:  
> PauseunBeef; AABOS AU 
> 
> (AABOS being my other fic, And A Bottle of Scotch, for those of you who don't know)

"Pause, you have to stop stealing Kurt to play with bows and arrows," Beef said.

"Aww man, but it’s so much fun and I haven’t been able to talk with someone who knew about this stuff since I was young and-"

Beef silenced him with a kiss and muttered in Pause’s ear what they would do if Pause stopped talking about bows with Kurt during every moment of his free time- needless to say, Pause agreed.


	14. Guude & BdoubleO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> OOG, MLP

"How the fuck did we get turned into ponies?" Guude groaned, stamping a hoof on the ground.

"How should I know?" Bdubs said, shaking his mane.

"Maybe we shouldn’t have fucked that witch hut…"


	15. MC/Nebris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scaredykitten answered: MCbris, orrrr Pause/Arkas.
> 
> I choose Mcbris
> 
> Set in Season 14 after Ep 3

Nebris barely noticed the 60 minute marker as he leaned against the wall and flopped on the floor, completely tired. An “Oof” from his left side let him know MC had done the same.

"And who said that caving was boring?" MC panted out.

Nebris only hummed in reply, still recovering from the adrenaline rush that came out of that caving experience.

"Remind me to always go toward your caves in the future," he muttered.

"Right, cause it only takes our lives being risked for you to listen to me."

Nebris didn’t reply. Suddenly feeling even more exhausted, he wanted nothing more than to lie down and just rest his eyes. Moving slowly, he turned his body and laid his head on MC’s stretched out legs.

This is nice.

He stayed like that for a moment, doing his best to block out the sounds of the cave around him. Then he felt a hand on top of his head, carefully petting Nebris’ black hair.

"You an sleep if you want," MC said softly, "I’ll be right here."

And he did.


	16. Etho/Beef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haveanic-e-day-deactivated20140 asked: Etho/Beef 
> 
> Based on all the trouble Team Canada had playing Animosity

"You know, I’m still mad at you for leaving me earlier," Beef said as he got not bed.

Etho turned toward Beef, “I did nothing of the sort.”

"Yes you did!"

"Didn’t!"

"You totally did! You let me die six freaking times while you’re sitting pretty with zero deaths!"

"I can’t help it if I’m better than you at not dying."

"I just wish you’d be better at helping me survive," Beef grumbled, pulling up the covers higher.

Etho turned over, so his hands were on either side of Beef’s face and his body was completely over Beef’s.

"Well there is one thing you’re better at," Etho whispered right in Beef’s ear.

Beef smirked and flipped them over so he was on top.

"You got that right." Beef ducked down and kissed Etho roughly.


	17. Nebris/Etho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Nebtho, Etho gives Nebris a cute nickname.

"Neeeeeeeeeebs… Nebs, Nebs, Nebs, Nebs, Ne-"

"What- Why are you yelling? What do you want?"

"… I love you."

(and there’s just silence as Nebris blushes furiously)


	18. Nebris/Etho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Nebtho, High school AU, please? :3

It was mid June, several days till the end of school, and the seniors had organized a huge dodge-ball fight on the soccer field: seniors and freshmen VS juniors and sophomores.

An hour and a half later, there were only two players left; Nebris on the junior side and Etho on the senior side.

Everyone who had previously gotten out crowded around the field, knowing that this wasn’t something they managed to miss.

(Neither was Nebris’ groan of defeat when he got pegged and Etho’s triumphant grin and fist pump.)


	19. Brian/Kurt (One sided)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Some angsty Brian/Kurt (one-sided from Brian) writing, possibly related to Flobathon somehow.

It felt like a losing battle; everyone of his comments over shadowed by Zisteau’s one liners.

Brian sighed, muting his mic as he quickly grabbed a bite to eat.

_Maybe I should have left the call when Zisteau joined._


	20. Nebris/Etho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack-is-a-fucking-unicorn asked: Nebtho, Coffee shop AU

"I bet you fifty bucks I can make the most ridiculous order in less time than you can," Nebris offhandedly said to his coworker.

Etho hummed in response, then said, “Double your offer and you got a bet.”

Nebris looked over to Etho and grinned.

_This can only end in disaster._


	21. Nebris/Etho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Nebtho, Etho gets a headache

_Do not enter - Splitting migraine._

Nebris looked at the sign on Etho’s door, then at the large flower beds in front of Etho’s house, then back at the sign.

Later in in the day, when Etho’s headache had passed and he opened his door to take down the sign, he almost tripped on a blue vase full of blue violets, red roses, azaleas, and a note which read:

_You’re next in the Death Games… when you get better -N_


	22. Nebris/Etho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Nebtho, Nebris tries (and fails) to make dinner

Etho was smiling to himself as he entered his house. He had just finished recording what he thought was a really great video in his single-player world. His good mood was only increased by the text Nebris sent him a couple hours ago saying that he had a surprise waiting for him when he came back on Mindcrack. He opened the door carefully and silently made his way to where he could see Neb’s player tag.

He stopped just outside of the kitchen, popping out behind a corner, calling out, “Oh Nebriiiis! I’m ho- Oh.”

Etho immediately bit his lip to stop from laughing at the absolute mess that was in front of him. The marble counter top was absolutely covered in flour and sugar, forming a think, white layer. There were pots and pans smoking on the stove top, charred remains of whatever had been cooking, still in there. The sink was overflowing with bowels of varying sizes, measuring cups, and just about every type of utensil.

And in the middle of the mess, was Nebris, looking surprised by Etho’s sudden presence, in the center of it all. His red apron was covered in different food products, blocking out the large “KISS THE COOK” on the front (it looked more like “K—S -H- CO—”) and his usual black hair looked gray with the amount of flour in it.

"I, uh, tired to make dinner?" Nebris said sheepishly.

"I see," Etho grinned. He walked toward his boyfriend, careful of the broken egg shells on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Nebris’ waist, pulling him close.

"I love it, " Etho said as Nebris wrapped his arms around Etho’s neck, "but how about pizza tonight?"

Nebris grinned, “Sure.” Then he tugged twice on his apron, “But do I still get a kiss?”

Etho laughed, closing the gap between them.


	23. Nebris/Etho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Nebtho, when Etho confesses his love to Nebris <3

This was it. This was the moment Etho had been waiting for in nervous anticipation. This was the moment that Etho had been thinking about since their third “date” (they weren’t technically dates… well, Nebris didn’t know they were dates). This was the moment that Etho had replayed hundreds of times in his head, thinking of every possible reaction Nebris could have.

"Hey Nebris?"

"Yeah?"

"I- I…"

_No, not now! Don’t falter now!_

"You what?"

"I- Screw it." And Etho did something he had never done infront of anyone:

He pulled off his mask.

Then he grabbed a hold of Nebris’ gray vest and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn’t the best, their teeth clacked together and for a moment Nebris was completely unresponsive. Then Nebris’ tangled his hands in Etho’s silver hair, tilting his head up and opened his mouth just enough for Etho to start seeing stars.

When they broke apart, they stayed close, lips mere inches apart. At that distance, Etho could feel Nebris’ breath as he grinned.

"I’ve been waiting for you to say that," Nebris said and brought them in for another searing kiss.


	24. Nebris/Etho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack-is-a-fucking-unicorn asked: Nebtho, hiding from the rain :3

"Of course the one day we plan something outdoors, it rains," Etho grumbled.

Nebris scooted closer to him, “Yeah, but it could’ve been worse… the food could’ve gotten wet.”

"… True. But it’s still not much of a picnic if it’s inside a hole in the mountain," Etho said, glancing around at the small cave they had luckily found.

Nebris only grinned and leaned closer. “Well,” he whispered, “if you don’t want to eat inside, I know something else we could do.”

Etho turned toward him and grinned, “Oh do tell.”

Nebris leaned forward more, forcing Etho to fall backwards, “Oh I feel like I could show you much more than I could tell.”


	25. Nebris/Etho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: ALL THE PROMPTS. Maybe a bit of Nebtho? Seems likely this was already asked.

"No, Nebris. I’m not immortal."

"But I can never kill you! And neither can anybody else… well, except for Pau- hey, wait! Stop that! Nooo!-"

{Nebris was slain by Etho]

"… I hate you, Etho."

"Awww, so sweet. Same to you, baby!"


	26. Zisteau & Vechs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Zisteau is forced to build a map for vechz

"I’ve forgotten how hard this is to do," Zisteau said, staring at his inventory. He had forgotten what each of his tools did and was trying to resist just testing them out to see their function.

"Well a bets a bet, Zistykins," Vechs said. He was currently perched on top of a tree, having the time of his life watching Zisteau flail about trying to build a map.

"I still don’t see how you could’ve gotten 10 bulls eyes in a row," Zisteau mumbled just before accidentally using the tool that wiped out the ground from underneath him.

Vechs was still howling by the time he respawned.


	27. Zisteau & Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Kurt notices Zisteau's archology lacks an astronomy room

"And that’s it so far!" Zisteau said, finishing up the tour, "Still got a lot of work to do on it."

"What’s going to be up there?" Kurt asked, pointing up at the top of the Archology.

"There? I’m not sure, I’ve been bouncing between two possibilities."

"A telescope would look nice up there. And some star charts… and lowered lighting to reduce light pollution-"

"Alright Mr. Astronomer, come back down to Earth. Now you’ve got to show me your giant build," Zisteau said, dragging Kurt to the portal.


	28. Guude/Etho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If you still do those 3 sentence fics, can I request Guude/Etho fluffy cuddles? I can't be the only one that ships this, right? 
> 
> Set during UHC 14

When Guude woke up after the first night in UHC, he was surprised to see that Etho had moved from sleeping against the wall to snuggling right next to Guude. He was also surprised to see that his arm was around Etho’s waist and their feet were tangled together.

"Maybe this season won’t be so bad after all," Guude mumbled to himself, gently nudging Etho awake.


	29. Nebris/Etho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Nebtho, zombie apocalypse AU please :)

The zombies were never supposed to get this out of hand; they were supposed to hit and kick, not bite and infect.

Needless to say, the number of human dropped like a stone as the zombies adapted and their numbers tripled in size.

But Etho and Nebris, despite seeing so many of their friends Change before their eyes, kept hoping, kept that will to live (whether for each other or for themselves, they couldn’t tell at this point.)


	30. Kurt/Zisteau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?" single malt scotch please <3

The _Mindcrack_ was sailing calmly on open waters. Most of the crew was taking advantage of this peace and were playing games on deck or simply relaxing in their cabins. Up at the top of the mast, in the crow’s nest, Kurt and Zisteau were sitting side by side, legs sticking out over the side, shoulder’s touching. They were quietly talking about this and that, letting the cool breeze wash over them.

Kurt turned toward Zisteau in a moment of silence. His mind wandered to their relationship, how they had met in one of the strangest possible ways to how they had finally gotten together. He found his imagination drawing up pictures of them retiring from a life of pirating one random day. Of running to America together and building a house out in the west and settling there. Of never having to worry about fights between ships or the Navy again. Of a quiet, simple life that wasn’t filled with the daily risk of scurvy or infection or drowning.

The image lingered as he looked out toward the sea and it was… sort of calming.

It remained until he could contain it no longer. “Do you think you’ll ever stop being a pirate?”

Zisteau looked over to him, a confused look on his face. “Do I think I’ll… what?”

Kurt ducked his head down, suddenly feeling stupid for asking the question.

"Can we just pretend I didn’t say that?" he mumbled.

"No, no, no. That’s not what I meant," Zisteau snaked his arm around Kurt’s waist and pulled him close, his thumb rubbing small circles on Kurt’s hip. "I just didn’t hear you. Repeat it."

"Do you think you’ll ever retire from being a pirate?" Kurt said, slightly more confident.

Zisteau’s thumb stopped as he thought about the question.

He smiled when he had his answer. “Not any time soon, I’m having too much fun,” he said, “but maybe in the future, when I’m old and losing my hair.”

Kurt hummed in response.

"Maybe," Zisteau continued, "we would do it together? When ever it happens, we settle down in, say, New York together? Or Boston or-"

Kurt cut off Zisteau’s ramblings with a bruising kiss, their lips slotting as easily as they had first done it. Kurt grabbed on to Zisteau’s collar, fingers tracing old scars he had yet to learn the stories of. The other man pulled him on to his lap, looping his arms under his signature brown coat. Their lips moved slowly, but the kiss was heated with promises of today, tomorrow, and the future. Unlike most of their kisses, time sped up around them, going inconceivably fast as they sat in the middle, a fixed point in the center of their chaotic lives.

When Kurt pulled away for air, he whispered, “Why don’t we save the future for the future?”

Zisteau looked at him funny. “But you’re the one who brought it u-“

Kurt cut him off again, but Zisteau didn’t mind. He wanted spend his entire life kissing Kurt and he would do whatever he could to do so.

Even if it meant settling down.


	31. OldManWillakers/Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theropodtheroblogs asked: The following, for Rob and Pause. (774):i just walked into a room at this party and someone yelled "dibs!"...

When Rob had entered the town hall for a party that was for whatever reason Guude had come up with (which always just ended up to be some lame excuse for them to get drunk), he was not expecting someone to loudly yell out, “DIBS!”

He looked over to where the shout had come from and smirked. An already tipsy Pause was hanging off a very sober, slightly annoyed Beef in the corner.

"Wow Pause," Rob said, walking over to the corner, "didn’t know you were such a lightweight."

"Mmmmm, shut up," Pause slurred. He turned to Rob and somehow tripped on his own feet, landing unceremoniously in Rob’s arms.

Pause looked up, smirked. Rob smiled back.

"Dibs."


	32. Nebris/Etho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toboldlyhella asked: Nebtho: A kiss wth a fist
> 
> Set in the Crackpack

"Should we really be doing this?" Nebris asked.

Etho looked up from twirling his gun around, “Well you’re the one who wanted to be on separate teams.”

Nebris sighed. He had been the one to suggest that, but only to try to get his mind of the ninja. He hadn’t been expecting for Etho to be running into his team’s base as frequently as he was (and how often he was killing Nebris).

"This would have been a lot easier if we had been on the same team you know." Etho continued, stepping closer.

"R-really? How?"

"Oh," Etho chuckled, "I think you know how." He glanced down at Nebris and- oh.

"I see," Nebris replied, trying to keep his voice steady and those images out of his head.

"I’m glad," Etho said. He smiled, "And I suppose in keeping with tradition…"

Before Nebris could question it, Etho had laid a hard, swift punch on his right shoulder and just as quickly, stepped even closer to grab on to Nebris’ collar to pull him in for a forceful kiss.

When they separated, Etho whispered, “Be glad I like your pretty face,” before turning around and running toward his base.

Nebris stood there for a moment, lips tingling and shoulder throbbing, and made the decision to plan more solo expeditions to Etho’s base.


	33. Pause/Nebris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theropodtheroblogs asked: Pause and Nebris, cause this sounds interesting. (601):having sex with him was like banging macgyver. he did the most amazing shit with the simplest things

Beef was rudely awakened by his phone beeping excessively. He swiped it open. It was from Pause.

P: _cn you pick me up? hungover n cant find my keys_

Beef rolled his eyes. This was the third time that month Pause had asked him to pick him up and it was only the 12th.

B: _Really, another one-night stand?_

P: _he was diffrent. having sex with him was like banging macgyver. he did the most amazing shit with the simplest things_

Beef almost dropped his phone at that latest text message.

B: _I don’t want to hear about your sex life. Where are you?_

P: _u sure? all he had was 12 inches of rope and a small dildo and ive nevr come harder_

Beef cringed at the mental picture that was thrust into his head.

B: _I’m flashing my high-beams in your face when I get there_

P: _meanie_


	34. Nebris & Etho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Etho teaches Nebris Redstone? :D

"Dude, I am even more helpless than Kurt. There is no way you can teach me," Nebris said, glaring dubiously at the redstone Etho had laid out in his creative world.

"C’mon Nebris, it’ll be fun. And even if you do fail, either way it’s great footage!" Etho persuaded

"Fine, start recording iiiiin-" when Etho turned around, Nebris started to count down, "5…4…3…2…1." As he did so, Nebris quietly flew straight up.

"Hello everybody! This is Etho and I am joined by a very special gue-" Etho turned around, expecting to see Nebris standing behind him. He looked up and saw Nebris flying high above him, barely holding in his giggles.

"As I said," Etho continued, typing in a command in the chat, "I’m joined by a very special and unwilling guest, Nebris!"

"Yes, and this unwilling guest doesn’t want to learn how to do redstone," Nebris said.

"You sure?"

"I’m sure."

"Oooookay then," Etho said, entering the command.

[Setting Nebris to game mode 0]  
[Your game mode has been changed]

"You sonofanicelady!,” Nebris yelled as he fell.


	35. Gude & Thejims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Guude/Thejims with a forehead kiss, kinda like a parental thing? Pwease <3

TheJims shifted nervously in front of the entrance to Mindcrack. His bags were placed at his feet with his knapsack slipping off his shoulder. Quietly, he whispered, “I’m sorry Guude, but I really have to go. I… I just-“

Guude wrapped his arms around his friend, cutting him off.

"You go do what you need to do, guy. We won’t stop you, we’ll support whatever the hell you decide to do."

Tentatively, thejims wrapped his arms around Guude. They stayed like that for a moment, just holding each other. After a moment, Guude raised himself on his toes and pressed a chaste kiss to thejims’ forehead. He stepped back, leaving his hands on his shoulder.

"Good luck, guy," he said, smiling.

Thejims gave a half nod, picked up his bags, and started walking away from Mindcrack.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me more prompts (3-sentence or longer) here: http://kappa773.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
